


Штутгарт — Берлин

by Ewilexfrei



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewilexfrei/pseuds/Ewilexfrei
Summary: Я думал, что однажды Том повторит уже знакомый ему путь Штутгарт–Берлин. Только без билета назад. Навсегда. Ко мне.





	Штутгарт — Берлин

За окном третьи сутки почти беспрерывно льют сильнейшие дожди, иногда стихая, иногда вновь бушуя. Я чистого неба не видел уже почти неделю: оно постоянно затянуто тучами, поэтому в последние дни для меня увидеть солнце — огромное счастье. Про свежую голубизну рассвета и розовые тона нежного заката даже говорить не буду. Слышу, как от порывов ветра шелестят листья. Слышу, как дерево ветвями бьётся в окно моей спальни. Слышу, как ударяются тяжёлые капли о железный подоконник. Обожаю такую погоду, если уж честно.

Просыпаюсь рано. Головная боль. Опять. Последние дни она встречает меня каждое утро, и я уже не знаю, как с ней бороться: таблетки не помогают. Не чувствую конечностей. Совсем. Чувствую только что-то твёрдое, упирающееся мне в бок под одеялом. Больно. Ворочаюсь. Глаза слипаются и болят. Зрение по утрам подводит совсем, ибо не могу даже стрелки часов разглядеть, но чувствую, что час очень ранний. Руки сами тянутся под одеяло, исследуя шелковистую на ощупь простыню. На чём же таком твёрдом я умудрился заснуть? Точно, телефон! Я всё ещё с трудом двигаю руками, но выуживаю из-под себя этот очень-очень важный для меня предмет. Наверно, я в зеркало не смотрю так же часто, как в экран телефона. Там вся моя жизнь, всё самое важное, всё, что необходимо мне для жизни: книги, учебники для университета, мобильные игры на случай, если очень скучно, и один очень важный мне человек.

Чувствую себя разбито. Мама волнуется уже несколько дней, а я наотрез отказываюсь говорить, что же такого страшного случилось в моей жизни, из-за чего я, излучавший раньше наивеселейшую улыбку, вдруг стал таким грустным и молчаливым. Я и подумать не мог, что такая привычная для меня апатия может маму напугать, но на днях я слышал, как она, обсуждая с подругой её новую сумочку, заикнулась о том, что хочет вести меня к психологу. После этих слов испугался уже я. Психолог?! Для меня?! Упаси господь! Я и сам в силах справиться с собой. Наверно. В общем, идею с психологом с мамой потом пришлось немного обсудить, и в процессе её долгого монолога о том, насколько замечателен тот специалист, коего она мне нашла, я постарался аккуратно отказаться от такого рода помощи с её стороны. Однако убедить её в том, что со мной всё в порядке, я так и не смог, поэтому сегодня она приедет ко мне, чтобы погулять, поговорить, с чем-то помочь…

Переворачиваюсь на бок, зажимая ногами одеяло, закрываю глаза. Шум дождя доносится до моего слуха, и я с улыбкой наслаждаюсь этим прекрасным явлением природы. Открываю глаза. Скатываюсь на спину. Когда я просыпаюсь рано, то обязательно лежу в кровати ещё пару часов, обычно занимая это время чтением. Но сейчас не до чтения. Просто лежу и смотрю в потолок. За последние дни я уже полностью изучил его весь, знаю каждое пятнышко и каждую дырочку на нём, нашёл маленького паука в углу, с которым теперь здороваюсь каждое утро.

Снова перекатываюсь на другой бок, к окну. Глаза уже начали привыкать к свету, поэтому я просто смотрю на пейзаж за своим окном: высотные дома, фонарные столбы, деревья. Безумно хочется гулять. И одновременно с этим хочется весь день пролежать в кровати. В комнате отчего-то душно, хотя окно открыто и даже ветер, временами поддувающий, мне удаётся почувствовать торчащей из-под одеяла ногой.

Весь сегодняшний день я планировал убирать квартиру. Такой беспорядок, какой царит у меня дома, вряд ли можно найти где-то ещё, именно поэтому к сегодняшнему приезду мамы я решил приурочить внеплановую уборку. Поднявшись с кровати, я всё же нашёл в себе силы нормально сложить постельное бельё, а не скомкать и неаккуратно уместить его на полку в шкафу, как я делаю это обычно. Взяться за неведение порядка — неплохой способ отвлечься от мыслей, поэтому, как только моя ленивая тушка соизволила взяться за работу, я тут же объехал весь дом на пылесосе, а вслед за пылесосом устроил пешее путешествие с ведром и половой тряпкой. Странно, но закончил уборку я достаточно быстро, даже успел поочерёдно проветрить каждую комнату. И теперь, когда вся моя квартира приятно пахнет утренней свежестью и сыростью асфальта, я преспокойно сижу на холодном кафеле в ванной комнате и наблюдаю за тем, как струя ледяной воды бьётся о белоснежную раковину. Зачем? Просто так. Когда меня одолевает грусть и тоска, я начинаю наблюдать за мелочами, за которыми бы ни за что в жизни не наблюдал в нормальной обстановке. В прошлый раз, например, пошёл смотреть на уток в пруду. Однажды забрался глубоко в лес. Когда-то со скуки даже в театр сходил.

Вообще, мне часто говорят, что проблемы — это не повод грустить. И я когда-то действительно верил в это, пока не понял, что лучше грустить из-за своих проблем иногда по мере их поступления, чем наращивать огромный ком всяческих бед и впадать в полугодовую депрессию, прилично рискуя в эти полгода стать профессиональным алкоголиком. Вот я и решил грустить иногда, заедая печали молочными шоколадками и запивая апельсиновым соком, а потом возвращаться в норму и привычно улыбаться окружающим.

Если углубляться, то раньше проблем у меня особо-то и не было. Вернее, я считал, что они были, и каждую неурядицу в своей жизни раздувал в проблему такого колоссального масштаба, что буквально не знал, как дальше жить. А несколькими днями ранее я понял, что все эти мимолётные проблемы — ничто. Настоящие начались у меня сейчас.

Всё ещё наблюдаю за струёй воды, уложив подбородок на согнутые ноги, верчу телефон у себя в руках, беспрерывно смотря на периодически погасающий экран. Думаю… Думаю. Думаю. Думаю. Как же я устал думать! Я даже на последних экзаменах в школе столько не думал, сколько в последние дни! Кстати говоря, причина моих страданий сейчас наверняка спокойно дрыхнет в тёплой кроватке или оттягивается на идиотских тусовках с друзьями. Но обо мне точно не вспоминает. И не вспомнит больше. Чего не скажешь обо мне…

…Этот парень… Парень, которого я встретил на просторах интернета…

Зачем?

Три года назад. Это было три года назад. Помню этот день, как что-то очень-очень важное в жизни. Это был день, когда я впервые понял, насколько счастливыми нас могут сделать абсолютно чужие люди, живущие за сотни километров от нас. Была зима, настоящая такая, холодная. И я наблюдал за неспешным хороводом снежинок за окном, за мигающими огнями гирлянд, развешанных по всему дому, за вознёй маминого кота под нашей ёлкой. На мою голову кто-то причудливо натянул новогодний колпак с огромным пушистым помпоном. Я выглядел чертовски мило. Особенно тогда, когда на этот колпак с дивана прыгнул тот самый комок кота, тут же начиная путать лапы в моих длинных волосах.

Тогда я познакомился с _Ним_.

С самой трудной задачей в своей жизни я столкнулся тогда, когда впервые попал на Facebook. Чтобы разобраться в меню на главной странице этой адской социальной сети, мне пришлось поочерёдно подключать к процессу маму, папу, бабушку, деда, двух двоюродных сестёр и даже кота. Кот мне в этой ситуации помог больше всего, потому что остальные представители моей семьи, перечисленные выше, просто возмущались, кричали, уповали на судьбу, проклинали создателей, но никак не стремились разобраться в огромном множестве непонятных кнопок, а кот хотя бы сидел и молчал, даже не мяукал, а просто тёрся мягкой шёрсткой о мою руку. Когда же я всё-таки смог понять, что и как устроено в этом дьявольском творении, я был как раз в том расположении духа, чтобы найти себе неплохого товарища и вместе с ним отметить предстоящий Новый год.

Мы встретились случайно.

Не помню, каким образом я это сделал, но примерно во втором часу ночи я обнаружил себя в каком-то Богом забытом сообществе читающим до ужаса смешные комментарии незнакомых мне людей к какой-то дурацкой картинке. И мой будущий друг, который позднее стал причиной моих бед, оставлял там весьма остроумные комментарии, которые казались мне самыми смешными в этой неразборчивой солянке. Я просто не мог пройти мимо такого человека.

 _Он_ первый начал разговор.

В той странной дискуссии я не собирался принимать участие, но, начитавшись этих потрясающих комментариев, я просто не смог удержаться и, смеясь во всё горло, написал, что эти комментаторы сделали мою ночь чуточку веселее.

Тогда _Он_ сам решил мне написать.

«Привет», — вижу одинокое сообщение в окне диалогов. Неожиданно в столь поздний час.

«Привет», — несмело отвечаю, устало нажимая на маленькие кнопки сенсорного экрана.

Разглядываю информацию на его страничке. Томас Трюмпер. Интересная, однако, фамилия. Мне нравится. Шестнадцать лет, как и мне. Фотография в профиле красивая. Город не указан. Интересно, откуда он?

«Скоро праздники», — вновь приходит от него через пару минут, и я не могу сдержать улыбку, умиляясь тому, какими разговорчивыми оказываются люди после полуночи. И в этот момент я почему-то чувствовал, что он улыбается. — «Познакомимся?»

И я согласился. Как я мог отказать, когда человек сам предложил мне познакомиться? Никак! Я не надеялся, что наше общение будет особо длительным, потому что я и раньше знакомился с людьми в интернете, но «дружба» наша по длительности не превышала нескольких месяцев. Я думал, что с Томом будет так же. Но вышло всё немного по-другому.

«Давай!» — отвечаю, улыбаясь яркому экрану. — «Я Билл», — не знаю, зачем я это написал. Вон же, в профиле написано «Вильгельм Каулитц», ну! Но для приличия написать стоило.

«А я Том», — пишет сразу же.

«Приятно познакомиться».

«Взаимно».

Так странно вспоминать нашу первую переписку, читая то, как мы общались уже через несколько месяцев… К слову, слова «Привет» и «Пока» мы использовали в дальнейшем крайне редко, обсуждали всякую несусветную чушь, постоянно смеялись, дурачились, спокойно исчезали из сети, выпадали из жизни друг друга на неопределённые сроки, потом возвращались и продолжали диалог с того же места, на котором заканчивали его в прошлый раз, будто и не было нескольких дней затишья.

Исключая те дни, когда кто-то из нас таинственно исчезал, общались мы каждый день. Я каждое утро начинал с того, чтобы привычно зайти на Facebook, открыть тот самый единственный диалог и весело рассказать Тому о том, как я сладко спал или, наоборот, мучился от бессонницы. Если же Том просыпался первым, то он начинал разговор примерно такой же темой. В течение дня мы могли сменить тему разговора сотню раз, обсуждая каждую назревшую проблему около часа и тут же переводя разговор в совершенно иное русло. Такая непредсказуемость меня веселила.

Том рассказывал мне обо всём, что происходило в его жизни. Его жизнь текла мимо меня, как кадры киноленты, потому что о каждом своём шаге он мгновенно сообщал мне, а я делал то же самое.

Мы оказались очень похожи.

В первые же дни я узнал о нём всё, что требуется для нормального общения. Мы оба оказались одинокими парнями, не имеющими нормальных друзей, постоянно зависающими в сетях, любящими читать огромные книги зарубежных писателей, слушающими рок-музыку, желающими выделиться из толпы. Постепенно от нашего дебютного диалога не осталось и следа, и если бы буквально через месяц я сравнил нашу первую переписку и то, о чём мы говорим теперь, то я бы не поверил, что эти диалоги вели одни и те же люди.

Том стал первым, с кем я смог полностью открыться, кому я не побоялся доверять. Он был единственным, кто за все годы моей никчёмной жизни стал мне настоящим другом. Другом, с которым мы могли общаться ночи напролёт, каждый день, без перерывов, на абсолютно любые темы.

Позже мы сошлись во вкусах. Нам нравились одни и те же музыкальные группы. Мы смотрели одни и те же фильмы. Читали одни и те же книги. И после этого нам было очень интересно обсуждать просмотренный сериал, прочитанную книгу, прослушанный музыкальный альбом. Ведь Том, как оказалось, был находчивым и остроумным в любой ситуации. Любой разговор он умел свести в шутку. Он даже грустные для меня дни скрашивал своими рассказами обо всякой всячине.

Том выпадал из моей жизни чаще, чем я. Он периодически просто исчезал, не прощаясь, не подавая признаков жизни пару недель. Просто уходил и всё! А я волновался, каждое утро заглядывая в диалог, где так и не появлялось заветного сообщения от него. Сказать, что я боялся за него каждый раз? Да, боялся. Но это была даже не половина того, что я испытывал, когда вот так просто терял его на неопределённый срок. Это было более чем страшно. В первые несколько раз… Потом я узнал, что это у него своеобразная норма: раз в месяц пропадать из сети из-за перебоев в работе интернета. Подобные проблемы нам особо не мешали: если Том не появлялся в сети, то я всё равно круглыми сутками писал ему всякую ерунду, а потом, когда он возвращался, заставлял его читать каждое сообщение и на каждое отвечать.

Так длилось около года… Пока я не понял, что что-то в моём к нему отношении постепенно меняется. Я будто чувствовал, что с каждым новым днём меня тянет к нему больше и больше, переписок мне не хватает, времени, что я провожу с ним, мне кажется катастрофически мало. Мне не хватало Тома. И я шутливо признался ему в любви. Да, так и написал: «Я люблю тебя». Потом ещё как-то объяснил свой порыв, и мы пришли к тому, что дружеская любовь — это нормально. И он тоже сказал, что любит меня. До чего только может довести одиночество? Вот только со временем я стал понимать, что любовь моя к нему далеко не дружеская…

Однажды я проснулся посреди ночи, потому что во сне я был с Томом. Я лежал на странного цвета простынях в его спальне, недовольно щурясь от яркого света ночника. А Том висел надо мной, покрывая короткими поцелуями моё лицо, скользя губами по щекам, касаясь длинными красивыми пальцами моей шеи, путая пальцы другой руки в моих непослушных волосах. Я мимолётно отвечал на его ласки, обвивал руками его плечи, тёрся кончиком носа о его нос, жался к нему, как брошенная собака жмётся к телу нового хозяина. Я чувствовал каждое его прикосновение; чувствовал, как его обнажённый торс прижимается к моему, такому же. Казалось, что даже вкус его губ во сне я смог ощутить. И я проснулся в пятом часу утра, когда раннее солнце уже начинало возвышаться над городом, разукрашивая небо розоватыми цветами…и что я мог в такой ситуации подумать? Это ведь уже вообще слишком. Приснилось, как меня ласкает Том… Он же парень… И я… И от этого мне было немного страшно. И Тому об этом сказать как-то неудобно.

После того, как я испытал странное наслаждение от увиденного сна и всё же набрался смелости рассказать Тому об этом всём, наши отношения стали ещё более странными. Слова о любви удивительным образом стали проскальзывать в наших диалогах чаще и чаще. Я даже умудрился сказать ему, что люблю его чуточку больше, чем друга. Не знаю, каким образом так получается. В смысле, что так просто сделать гея из натурала, для меня казалось странным. Но я в самом деле, кажется, в него влюбился… А то, что Том мне в тот же момент ответил взаимностью, ещё больше повергло меня в шок. У меня никогда не было девушки. У Тома — тоже. Я, если честно, и не любил ни разу в жизни. И Том тоже… И вдруг любовь. И я в самом деле поверил в неё. Строил планы, мечтал по ночам, думал о нём и о том, как будет дальше складываться моя с ним жизнь. Мы хотели уехать, жить вместе, любить друг друга. Всегда…

Это длилось ещё год. Мы действительно мечтали о совместном будущем. Но больше всего мне хотелось просто встретить Тома. Я долго грезил мыслями о нашей встрече. Но организовать её было достаточно трудно. Парень оказался из Штутгарта. Порядка пятиста километров до Берлина, где живу я. Неплохо. Наверно, полдня ехать. Внушительно.

Летом в Берлине проходил музыкальный фестиваль. Подобное у нас происходит частенько. Съезжается вся Германия, шумит целую неделю. Вот я и решил пригласить Тома на это мероприятие. К тому же, туда обычно съезжаются многие группы, которые мы оба слушаем. Будет двойное удовольствие! У нас и на этот день оказалось большое множество потрясающих планов: я мечтал его поцеловать. И Том мечтал…

Этого дня мы ждали, казалось, целую вечность. И…когда он настал, не оправдалось ни одно из моих ожиданий. Серьёзно… Том оказался тем ещё скромнягой. Я даже удивился, ведь в виртуальном общении со мной он строил из себя до невозможности крутого и раскрепощённого парня, и я думал, что при нашей встрече все наши отношения будут в его руках, а на деле балом пытался править я. Конечно, мы смеялись надо всем, над чем только можно, обнимались каждые несколько минут, я дёргал Тома за его странные косички, он лохматил мои распущенные волосы, и я всюду таскал его за собой, крепко вцепившись в его запястье…только поцеловать себя он мне, конечно же, не позволил. Он, наверно, даже не подозревал, в каком странном положении я оказался потом, обдумывая произошедшее. Мы просто встретились… и ничего больше.

Потом и его ко мне отношение стало стремительно меняться, опускаясь с вершин безграничной любви к низинам безразличия. Это чувствовал я. Но не он. Том отрицал все мои доводы по этому поводу. Игнорировал мои пламенные речи и даже писать мне стал гораздо реже. Будто и не было тех трёх лет, что мы общались без остановки, будто и не было всего этого счастья. Я просто стал ненужным.

А потом я узнал, что Том поцеловался. С другим. Нет, с другой. Наверно, я не мужик, раз эта новость заставила меня рыдать над несчастным экраном телефона. Ведь я даже не мог понять, что точно произошло: Том отказывался давать объяснение своим поступкам, не находил на меня время, у него была новая компания, лучше, чем я. Он не говорил этого прямо, отрицал слова о том, что я ему не нужен. Но и признаний в любви я от него больше не слышал. Он ломал меня своим поведением. Сам того не замечая, он рушил всю ту мою любовь, которую я по кусочкам собирал три года. Рушил тем, что молчал. Рушил тем, что скрывал от меня всё самое важное. Рушил тем, что не говорил о том, как дорог я ему. Рушил тем, что не держал обещаний. Рушил тем, что всё яснее и яснее давал понять, что мои надежды на нашу любовь никчёмны. Он этого не понимал. Он не хотел понимать, как больно он делает мне своим поведением, своим враньём. Вот так обернулась мне наша встреча, да, Том?

Безумно сложно было держаться на плаву, когда со всех сторон давят стены людского непонимания, когда человек, который был для тебя всем, вдруг незаметно стал отдаляться. И это незаметное отдаление грозилось полным исчезновением Тома из моей жизни.

…Я не хотел его терять.

…Не хотел.

Спустя три года трепетных отношений? Теперь он так просто бил меня, погрязшего в океане надежд, о бетонную стену реальности. Без слов. Одними поступками. Сам того не понимал, не хотел понимать. Не признавал. Но делал очень больно. Стал родным — знал больные места, знал, куда бить. Знал… Может быть, ненамеренно делал это. Но все мои попытки его вернуть совершенно не увенчались успехом: Том пропускал мои монологи мимо ушей, оставлял без ответов все мои вопросы, он уходил. Я чувствовал, что он уходил. Я знал, что ещё немного — и он уйдёт совсем…

…он уходил, но в какой-то момент возвращался вновь.

…он говорил, что не хочет меня терять. Но ничего не делал для того, чтобы удержать меня. Спасти наши отношения. Спасти меня. Пытался только я. Кричал, бился о теперь уже закрытую для меня дверь в его душу, старался что-то удержать. Как глупо. Он отпустил меня, а я всё ещё за него держался. Безнадёжно.

В тот момент меня не столько волновала уходящая любовь, сколько его отношение к этому. Он принимал это так, будто так оно и должно быть, будто я вовсе не должен был знать, в какой момент он вдруг решил, что больше не любит меня так, как раньше…

«Ты для меня просто друг», — пишет, когда я вновь вещаю ему грандиозные речи, рвущиеся из самой глубины души, а я, находящийся уже на грани очередных слёз, вдруг взрываюсь неконтролируемой истерикой, скатываюсь на пол, скользя спиной по гладкой стенке шкафа, и беззвучно рыдаю, ощущая мокрые дорожки слёз на пылающих от досады щеках. Снова больно. Не потому, что он разбил мои чувства, а потому, что не сказал обо всём сам. Потому, что только мои слёзы вдруг побудили его в этом признаться.

«Три года прошли зря», — отвечаю, утирая рвущиеся слёзы, заглушая собственные крики ладонью, но стараюсь не показывать ему, насколько плохо мне в этот момент.

«Почему зря? В то время было очень круто», — пишет, а я буквально вижу, с каким самодовольным лицом он сейчас сидит перед экраном, ухмыляется. В то время действительно было круто. Так круто, что я верил каждому его слову и бережно хранил в сердце все наши планы и надежды. От этого становится ещё больнее. Я не заметил, в какой момент мои беззвучные рыдания стали раздаваться жутким рёвом по всей квартире. Я не замечал уже ничего.

«Почему ты не мог раньше сказать о том, что не любишь меня?» — нервно набираю сообщение, захлёбываясь слезами и шепча себе под нос набираемый текст.

«Я люблю. Всегда любил…»

Врёшь, Том, врёшь. Ты не любил меня ровно с того момента, как на моё место внезапно пришли какие-то непонятные новые знакомые, без проблем меня вытесняющие. Думал ли ты обо мне хоть раз, когда общался с ними? Вряд ли. А я о тебе думал постоянно.

И этот разговор стал для нас решающим. Во всех смыслах. Меня не устраивало моё положение «просто друга». Вернее, я бы смирился с этим, если бы мы пришли к этому не путём моих нервных срывов и скандалов.

А Том оказался эгоистом. Отпустил меня и смотрел, как я отчаянно пытался ухватиться за любую мельчайшую ниточку, стараясь сохранить его.

В тот же день я узнал, что Том, оказывается, ошибался и многого не понимал. Не понимал, что путает дружескую любовь с настоящей.

…не понимал, что не любит — потом понял…

…не понимал, что делает мне больно — но и сейчас не понял…

Или я просто на многое надеялся? Зря?

За эти три года мы вместе соорудили огромную гору из наших надежд, обещаний, планов, вскарабкались на самую вершину этой горы и теперь стоим. Стоим, пока один не упадёт. Места на вершине катастрофически мало. Чтобы устоять — надо держаться. Держусь только я. И теперь, пока я вновь и вновь доверяюсь ему и с новой силой хватаюсь за каждое слово Тома, я будто делаю эту гору ещё выше. Хотя падение уже неизбежно. Так чего тянуть, если можно сорваться с обрыва сейчас? Зачем усложнять жизнь себе и карабкаться выше, если падать потом будет больнее?

…и я отпускаюсь…

«Меня не устраивает это», — пишу финальные фразы, утирая остатки слёз, и тут же отправляю одно сообщение. Уже не хочется реветь. Хочется успокоиться и забыть. Окончательно. — «Я не хочу быть просто другом. Я не хочу, чтобы ко мне было такое отношение», — отправляю второе сообщение и смотрю на него несколько секунд. Думаю, как завершить… — «Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив. Не здесь. Не со мной. С кем-то другим. Где-то, где я больше не потревожу тебя. Так будет лучше», — и ухожу… Теперь — навсегда.

***

Мама приехала ко мне вечером. К этому времени я до блеска надраил всю квартиру, собрался, оделся и при полном параде дожидался её, сидя на маленьком шкафчике у двери.

Сейчас мы сидим на маленькой лавочке в безлюдном сквере. Опять идёт дождь. Вижу круги в пруду от падающих капель. Красиво. Дождливый Берлин особенно прекрасен. Около получаса просто молчим, я апатично смотрю перед собой, лениво перекладывая зонт из одной руки в другую, а мама сидит рядом, заботливо обнимая меня за плечи. Я давно рассказывал ей о Томе. Ещё в самом начале, когда мы с ним только познакомились, она очень радовалась тому, что я хотя бы в интернете смог найти себе хорошего друга. Потом я и вовсе круглосуточно твердил о Томе. Даже тот факт, что я вот так просто могу влюбиться в парня, мама восприняла спокойно. Предупреждала, правда, что закончиться это всё может плачевно. Но я знал, на что иду. И твёрдо верил, что ситуация находится под моим чутким контролем. Мама уже понимала, что в данный момент причина моей многодневной апатии — Том. Поэтому сейчас она молчит и ждёт, пока я сам начну разговор. А я не начинаю. Знаю же, что был предупреждён. Заранее.

Стыдливо отворачиваю голову, тряхнув волосами, чтобы они немного прикрыли лицо, потому что снова чувствую подступающие слёзы. Потому что снова обидно. Снова тяжело. Больно. Я так грезил этими мыслями о Томе, что сейчас меня изнутри ломает оттого, что я понимаю: этого всего больше нет. Я так хотел быть с ним. Я так хотел, чтобы мы вместе учились, жили. Здесь, в Берлине, есть множество прекрасных университетов. Город возможностей! И я думал, что однажды Том повторит уже знакомый ему путь Штутгарт—Берлин. Только без билета назад. Навсегда. Ко мне.

…не удалось…

Трогаю рукой щёку: холодная и мокрая. Значит, сам не заметил, как снова начал реветь от воспоминаний. Мама улыбается, обнимает. Она говорит что-то, шепчет прямо в ухо, успокаивает. А я по-прежнему понимаю, что не могу остановить так ненавистные мне слёзы и рыдаю в её объятьях, как это было раньше, в детстве. И даже в её руках я не могу перестать думать о Томе: в его объятьях я чувствовал себя таким же защищённым, как сейчас с мамой.

…Что же ты делаешь со мной, Том?

Тогда, три года назад, я радовался тому, что ты можешь стать моим будущим.

Последний год я наслаждался тем, что ты — моё настоящее.

Теперь я горестно пытаюсь смириться с тем, что ты — моё прошлое.


End file.
